


Routine

by loewen_grube



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i want to write more but when will life let me, im jus reposting my old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loewen_grube/pseuds/loewen_grube
Summary: Ash wakes up, realizing her morning routine is not going as usual.





	Routine

The second Ash wakes up, her body autopilots to a routine.

She will wake up right as the sun starts to rise, sometimes way before the sun even peeks over the horizon. She will get dressed in her uniform in mere seconds, and heads out to deal with any urgent issues or work she needs to do  _before_  eating breakfast. Breakfast is usually quick, and she could scarf it down in minutes if asked. She will have only an hour or less for her to put on the rest of her armor and to do anything else she wants to do for herself before she is called in for her daily tasks.

And so when Ash wakes up in a different bed, she finds herself rather disoriented.

Firstly, by the time Ash has woken up, the sun has already risen. Judging from how bright the sun is, it’s a few hours before noon. The last time she has ever waken up this late is when she got wasted celebrating a campaign with her platoon, and even then she still woke up sometime while the sun’s still rising. It took her a few minutes to understand that she is not in her quarters as she sits up and scratch the sleepiness off her eyes.

Second, the person who’s supposed to be beside her is gone. Sure, it’s their house, and they can do whatever they want, but a note would have been nice, especially with how things went on last night. Ash is not sure if she is to take it as a bad sign, but it is their home, after all. Waiting for her to return seems like a good choice, and she stands up and off the bedspace.

Third, she actually has time to get dressed now. Ash knows how to put on her clothes and armor in a minute or so, she does it all the time. Looking for the rest of her clothes in the pile of laundry by the foot of the bedspace and actually taking her time to fix every button and walk around to orient herself is enough for her to wonder if something’s going to happen–

The door suddenly flung open. "Rise and shine, my–  _oh_.“

Tyra pauses by the doorway as the taxidermy wolf hung at the door rattled. A moment or so pass before the huntress by the door makes a move, or makes a sound. Ash just eyes the entire ensemble in front of her. The hunter only had a plain shirt and pants on, not even wearing her standard armor, and she looks horridly dirty, like she just wrestled someone in a mud bank.

Ash merely fastens the rest of the buttons on her shirt before walking to the door to greet Tyra.

“You’re awake.” Tyra sounds somewhat dispirited. “I was hoping I make it in time before you do.”

The grin that flashes on Ash’s face cannot be stopped, getting the hunting pack off the huntress’ hands. “You’d be surprised how early we can wake up.” She further opens the door, and the huntress steps in after taking off her mud-caked boots. 

Ash closes the door behind her, looking at the things Tyra has brought with her home. The rifle and other hunting implements seem standard, as well her hunting pack, but its contents are sticking out with the sheer volume of its contents, which she can only assume is food. It doesn’t seem to be just meat; looking at it, she have more things in there, and it seems she has more things planned than just steak. 

She prods the contents of the pack further. “Is this… what I think it is?”

“If you’re thinking breakfast, you’re correct.” Tyra’s fast on going to a nearby bucket to wash her hands, later on taking off her fur cloak, which is caked in mud for reasons Ash can only guess. “I forgot to stock up before you arrived, so I went out. I’ll go make us food before we go.”

There are several reasons that popped into Ash’s head on why she does not approve of this idea: firstly, Tyra looks _horrid_. And she also smells like she just attempted to sweat out everything in her body. “Please take a bath first, you look horrible” was all Ash was able to say.

“But I’m hungryyy.” Tyra sounds almost tired, pleading. She sounds like she’s been itching to cook something for both of them. They slept rather late last night, and she obviously woke up way earlier than  _her_ routine. “Let me cook food. And you slept in when I tried to wake you up, so you’re the one who needs care.”

Second, Ash has been very accepting of Tyra’s accommodations the entire time she’s been staying in her home. She has let her cook her food, she let her sleep in, she’s been nothing but amazing the entire night and she could never forget it. 

One breakfast won’t hurt, right?

_She can make up to it sometime else, it’s my turn now._

“Looking at things,  _you’re_ the one who looks like you need care.” Well, if Tyra will keep complaining, Ash has no choice. The pack is placed on the counter, and the huntress is scooped up in her arms. And now she’s laughing and giggling in mock distress, and she’s trying (and failing) to act like she doesn’t want to get dragged in.

“Oh no, what do I do? Ash, the ultimate War Machine, cooking me breakfast?”  _She’s doing a good job with that mock princess-in-distress tone_ , Ash thinks, as she kicks the bathroom door open. “What’s a humble hunter like me going to do if she burns my steak for the  _third_  time?”  

“ _Hey,_  I can cook. I’ve been practicing.” Now it’s Ash who’s laughing, just as she sets Tyra down the bathtub. “You still eat them anyway, so I don’t see the problem.”

“You make them, that’s why.” She takes off her vambraces, and throws them off the edge of the tub, before poking at the war machine’s nose teasingly.

“How about coffee?” Fingers trail on Ash’s cheek, trailing drying mud and dirt on her face. “We can argue about the breakfast later.”

“Sure.” Despite the dirt, Ash still presses a kiss on Tyra’s forehead, and lingers for a second before pulling away and going back to the kitchen, closing the door of the bathroom behind her. “You’re gross, go undress now.”

“Lovely of you to leave the room before telling me that _._ ” She can hear the wink in Tyra’s voice. “I thought you won’t be able to wait.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Ash smiles to herself, setting the kettle she just filled over the fire. “I’m very patient.”


End file.
